Robins Demise
by ROBIN'S BIGGEST FAN BY FAR
Summary: The titans are called to the peir where Slade was attacking,then Slade kills Robin. How will Raven survive this tragedy? R&R! RaeXRob If u don't like the Pair DOn't Read!
1. His last Minutes

Robin's Demise

A/N: this is a sad story about my favorite character Robin. I like to make sad stories.

Raven looked straight a Robin as they ate dinner. He seemed to act different than normal, like he was playing a part in a play. Robin usually acted like he could be a good friend. Now it's like he's meeting people's expectations. Raven kept staring, now she was thinking how well they'd go together. Raven started daydreaming when all of a sudden. "Uhhh…. Raven. Why are you staring at me?" Robin said curiously. Raven suddenly woke up. "Sorry….. I uhhh……I …was just thinking." She kept stumbling over her words. After a few rounds of video games they all headed to their rooms. Raven stared taking a secret way to Robin's room. She pressed her ear against the door and listened. She heard him move around like he was pacing. She thought more about it. '_Wonder what's going on?_' she thought.

Robin thought about Slade's return, and how nothing would be different between he and him. Slade would still want Robin to die and Robin would want Slade to die. But no sightings of him had come up yet. Maybe he was good? Then again that would happen when Beastboy turned smart. Robin didn't go to bed until three in the morning. Raven fell asleep outside his door. She was dreaming about him.

At 9 o'clock all the titans woke up, except Raven. Robin opened his door and Raven fell in. She fell right into Robins arms. Robin looked around. He took Raven into his room. He carefully laid her down, then tip toed out so he wouldn't wake her. Then he headed to the basement. He looked through all the pictures of the titans when they first met. Then he paused, in his hand was a picture of him and Raven. It was the first time he and Raven met. He smiled then all of a sudden the alarm went off. Robin looked at his communicator. "Slade" he said. He ran to the garage and got on the R-cycle. He drove toward the pier. He wasn't going to let Slade get away.

Raven woke-up as soon as the alarm went off. She looked where she was. '_I'm in Robin's room? How'd I get here?' _Then she remembered how she fell asleep last night outside Robin's bedroom. She got up and headed to the fight.

A/N: You like? Go on and Review and I'll work on the next Chappie!


	2. Shots Fired

Robin's Demise

A/N: Hope you like the second Chappie!  And if you've seen the scene with Shuyin and Lenne in Final Fantasy X-2 than you'll just need to put Raven in Lenne's place and Robin in Shuyin's. If you haven't, maybe rent the game.

Robin was the first to reach the pier he ran over and tried to kick Slade's ass. But Slade grabbed Robin and smashed him into the ground. He got up and ran over to him for a second chance. Slade grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Robin got out his bo-staff and started fighting him. Robin and Slade fought for a long time until Slade called his henchmen and they surrounded Robin, machine guns in hands. Robin dropped everything and put his hands up. Raven flew in at that very moment she flew into the space where Robin was and then noticed the machine guns all around her. "Oh shit!" she said. Robin grabbed her and held her close to him. Lights filled the air. Robin looked up at them and made a face that could kill if looks could kill, as Raven dug her head against his chest. The guns fired. Then he and her fell. Raven felt a pain in her arm. She and him hit the ground. Raven landed on her back. She looked over to Robin. His face was against the ground.

Raven looked at her arm. It was bleeding badly. The bullet had just gone through her arm. She waited until Slade had left reached over to Robin. She grabbed his communicator and said "Robin………and I…….shot" Then she passed out.

Raven woke up with Starfire fumbling with things around her. "What happened?" she asked. "You were shot, but only in your arm. So you made a full recovery." Starfire said. Though she had a smile on her face Raven could tell she was sad. "And Robin? What about him?" Raven said. Starfire broke into tears. "He was dead when we got there. I really miss him!" Raven burst into tears. She had never cried that hard in her life. "Where's his body?" Raven said between tears. "At the sanctuary, his funeral is in 2 days" Starfire said, then left. Raven got up and headed to her room. She had research to do.


	3. Truth, Parents, Spells

1Robin's Demise

A/N: This story kinda will depict on my other one named I loved her to the grave so just stay with me.

Raven sat in her room, books all around her. She was looking for a certain spell that she had glimpsed over. She finally found it. The page looked like this:

Bring me back potion

To bring back a loved one(Raven looked at that and laughed, she loved Robin more than a "loved one")

Ingredients

A cup of frogs blood

a cup of cat's blood

a cup of monkeys blood

a cup of a humans blood

a cup of oil

a cup of dragons blood

a cup of the person's closest relatives blood

a strong bond with that person

Raven read it again. She had to figure out how to get Robin's parent's blood. She decided to ask Beastboy, being he was that found out her birthday on the computer. She found him, and as soon as she did she pushed him against the wall and said "Beastboy how did you get to the restricted section of the computer?" She said. "I was just snooping around when I came to it. Why?" Beastboy asked. "Just help me do it" Raven said and pulled him into the computer room(Which they have one). Raven logged in. She followed Beastboy's instuctions. Then she came to it. She thanked Beastboy and told him to get out. She looked under Robin's page. There was a lot about him fighting alongside of Batman. He was well known for that. Then she got down to the relatives section. She looked and it said:

Robin's Relatives:

None.

Raven looked down further in childhood. And it said:

Robin's Childhood:

Robin was abandoned at age 4 he lived on the streets until he was 14. Batman found him as he was fighting muggers. Batman offered him the job and Robin accepted. He was trained, worked for Batman as a sidekick until he started his own team.

Raven felt empathy for Robin. She knew about parents troubles, but she didn't know what it was like not to have them. She was still at base one though. She'd have to find Robins parent's later, she had to get ingredients.

A/N: how is it? Plz review. I need them to get the story better!


	4. Blood

1Robin's Demise

A/N: Enjoy

Raven went to the zoo and pet store to get blood of animals. She had dragons blood at home. She looked at the list. She went home and went over to Cyborg. "Cyborg, Do you have any blood in you?" Raven asked hope in her eyes. Cyborg shook his head. Raven asked Beastboy. No good. She decided to go to Titans east and ask them. Speedy volunteered. She thanked him and headed home. She was missing the oil, the relatives blood, and the storng bond. She hoped she had the bond. She went to Robin's room. She found his hair on one of his brushes. She went to the computer room. She placed his hair on the scanner. Then she found out that one of Robin's relatives is Red X. She went to his hideout. Raven was immediately pounced on by Red X. She grabbed his glove and ran. Now all she needed was the cup of oil. She found that at the Tower. She got a big cauldron and put all the ingredients in. Then she stirred it up. The book said it needed to sit for a day. Then Raven sat down and fell asleep.

Slade sat in his main room. He had watched Raven collect ingredients. He couldn't let her bring Robin back. She would pay for living when she was supposed to be dead.

A/N: R&R!


	5. His spirit

1Robin's Demise

A/N: Uhhhhh, I don't know what to write up here. Oh! I know READ AND REVIEW!

Robin couldn't figure out how he was flying. But he was. Robin looked down. There was a body that looked like him. He looked over to a group of pastors. They were grouped in a circle talking about him. " Uhhhh, That's not me! Don't you here me! I REPEAT THAT'S NOT ME!" Robin was yelling as loud as he could. Then he heard them say "Yeah, I heard about his death"

"What happened?" said one of the pastors (Robin later found his name is Jamal)

"He was shot...by that Slade guy" The one before said. Robin was shocked. He was dead but how?

"Yeah, and I heard his lady friend got shot too, but only in the arm" Another one said. Robin got mad at himself. He put Raven in trouble. He thought back to that night.

Robin looked around. Guns all around him. He felt himself shake. Then he heard Raven yell. Then she flew down to him. Then she noticed the guns. After she cursed he grabbed her, his thoughts were only of her survival, he didn't care if he died. He felt her dig into him. He knew she was scared. He made a face that showed his anger. He knew they wouldn't make it out, their still was the chance he could save Raven. The guns fired, Robin felt a pain like a knife go right threw his heart. He fell face first onto the pavement. He looked over to Raven she fell on her back. Then he looked at himself he was pouring crimson blood. He felt his life fly out of him. He had a last dream. It was of Raven running into the room he was lying in a coffin. He was being held up by Slade, a knife at his throat. He saw Raven, she had tears pouring out of her body. As Robin thought his body went into shock. Moments later he died.

Robin thought about the dream. Was the dream a sign? The moment that occurred he thought about where she was. He flew over to the titans tower (which took a while because he had never flown in control before). Robin looked around the tower. No one was around? And on a Saturday? Robin didn't have time to look for the others. When he came in the room he saw Raven fast asleep with his picture in her hand. Robin felt a tear run down his face. If he never got out of this, he would miss her.

Slade was aware of what Raven was planning. He had placed cameras in the bullet that he shot to make sure that if they survived in any way that he could watch what they were doing. Slade didn't want Raven to revive Robin. Then Robin would find Slade and find out who he was. Robin was dead, and that was that. He would not survive.

A/N: I like mustard. And if you like Teen titans at all you will review or I'll make up a story about a gay Beastboy!

Nerd laugh

"Oh no where is my best of Star Trek DVD!"


	6. Kiss

1Robin's Demise

A/N: Sorry it took so long but I have 3 fan fics I need to finish and I still have to go to school and go out with my boyfriend and my friends and wait for the new Teen Titan's season starting September 24th (NEXT WEEK!) I hope this meets your expectiations.

Raven woke up early the next morning and looked at the potion. It was missing something, because the book said that it would be in the shape of a heart. '_The strong bond! Robin and I didn't have a strong bond_?' Raven broke into tears. ' _No! I have to change his look of me! I need to see him_' At that moment Raven rushed out of the tower and ran to the funeral home.

Robin sat on his coffin waiting for tomorrow to come. It would be his last day on earth. He just kept thinking about Raven and the team. What would they do without him? He kept thinking until he saw Raven burst threw the doors. He got up and opened is arms, but she just ran right threw them. She collapsed on the coffin and started crying. She was yelling "Robin! Why didn't you like me? Why? Was I not as pretty as Starfire? Was I to mysterious? Why don't you and I like each other in the same way?" Then she totally fell apart. She opened the coffin and looked at his lifeless corpse. He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Raven, I do love you. I just hope you get that message." Then he leaned over and kissed her. Raven felt something touch her cheek. She felt someone holding on to her. She knew what that meant. "Robin! You're here! I can't believe it!" Then she paused and said quietly "And you just heard my little break out?" Robin rubbed her chin. His voice couldn't get threw to her, but his movements could. Then Raven heard footsteps. Robin looked at the door. The priests were coming in. He pushed her out of the room and closed the coffin. Raven felt happiness inside her. He had kissed her. Then she remembered that the funeral was today!


	7. The Grand Finale

Robin's Demise

A/N: This is the last chapter! Wooohooo! I can write another Story! The Italic words are part of a song just FYI!

Raven ran through the tower to her room. As she ran she noticed that no one was there. "The funeral starts in twenty minutes so there probably getting ready. She grabbed the potion and ran.

Slade got up and headed to the funeral home. Raven couldn't revive Robin if he had his head cut off.

_Fithos Lusec Wecos vinosec_

Raven Burst threw the doors. She felt slade was going to kill him again.

_Fithos Lusec Wecos vinosec_

_Fithos Lusec Wecos vinosec_

Slade was running threw the entrance of the priests the fastest entrance

_Excitate vos e somno, liberi mei  
Cunae non sunt  
Excitate vos e somno, liberi fatali  
Somnus est non. _

Raven was determined and ran as fast as she could.

_Surgite  
Inventite hortum veritatis _

Slade kept Running. He saw the doors leading into the main chapel.

_Ardente veritate  
Urite mala mundi  
Ardente veritate  
Incendite tenebras mundi _

Robin saw Raven run threw the doors of the chapel. HE too sensed slade because he was a ghost. They both got into the room at the same time. He saw slade grab his body and hold a knife to his neck.

_Fithos lusec wecos vinosecFithos lusec wecos vinosec_

Raven felt tears build up in her eyes. She used her powers and threw slade against the wall. She then ran toward Robin. Slade grabbed her legs with a grappling hook. Raven was thrown back.

_Fithos lusec wecos vinosec_

Slade then ran toward Robin again. She caught his mask on accident and pulled it off, revealing a man that looked just like Robin. She grabbed his body and put him in the coffin. Raven stood up. She was panting heavily, tears where pouring out of her.

_Fithos lusec wecos vinosec_

She grabbed the potion and rubbed it all over his body. She then saw that the book said she needed to kiss him and if she was successful, he would kiss her back. Raven leaned in.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh_

She kissed him.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

He kissed her back.

The end!

Yay! The song is from the opening of Final Fantasy VIII and it's called liberi fatali. I hope you liked it! You can make up your own idea of what happened next.


End file.
